


I Wanna Cry and I Wanna Love

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Dean, Fanvids, Gen, not dean friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: But all my tears have been used up.(A critical look at Cas and Dean's friendship and how the way Dean has treated Cas has negatively affected him.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Another Love" by Tom Odell


End file.
